


i think i'm running out of oxygen (and it feels good)

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Harry, Fingering, Gay Sex, Kink Exploration, Lace!Kink, Louis!in lace, M/M, Overuse of the word 'baby', Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Louis, in that case, oh and, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What", Harry cut himself off and cleared his throat, "What did you say?"</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"I said I was sorry", Louis widened his eyes, tried to look as innocent as possible, "Daddy."</i>
</p><p>So, Louis accidentally finds out what Harry's been watching for kind of porn. It's daddy!kink and lace!kink.<br/>He decides to fulfill that for Harry. </p><p>Title from <b>Like Whoa</b> by <b>Aly & AJ</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i'm running out of oxygen (and it feels good)

It's not that Louis _intended_ to see it. No, he's not that kind of boyfriend really. He could be jealous, yes, but he wouldn't intentionally look up what Harry's watching when he's watching porn. Not that he should have to to that anymore, now that he has Louis.

So it is purely accidental, it really is.

The thing is that Louis clumsy self, spilled orange juice all over his computer, just because he _is_ so freaking clumsy. You'd think Harry was the clumsy one, and well he is, but Louis has his certain moments too. So they obviously send it in for fixing, but orange juice apparently tend to fuck the hardware up more than he thought and the tech-guy said something else to but Louis unfortunately doesn't speak tech-language, so his words just kinda slurs together into a long string of long and difficult words.

And there he was, a lot of things to sort out and emails to write, but no computer. And as the caring boyfriend Harry is, he (of course) lent Louis his own computer. Louis had kissed him hard enough to develop bruises on his lips, whispered 'thank you' against them as Harry just smiled and shrugged it off. It wasn't a big deal really.

But just as Louis didn't speak tech, neither did Harry. So when Louis was about to delete his own search history, he found something quite.. Unexpected.

Louis had been looking around for Harry's birthday present, so he obviously didn't want those pages to show up if Harry would try to search for something similar or somewhat, so he thought he could delete today's search history without much of a fuzz. After all, he did know that much about a computer. But he wasn't sure Harry did.

Harry had been looking at porn. And, that itself wasn't forbidden or anything, no it was fine that Harry decided to turn to porn whenever Louis wasn't there to please him. Rather that than go and _actually_ fuck someone, so Louis couldn't really argue with that. He was only human, after all. But, like, he didn't really know what to expect either, when he clicked on the video Harry apparently had been watching. He thought it'd be some usual gay porn, even maybe straight due to Harry's bisexuality.

Which it wasn't. No it was gay porn, but.

_'cute twink in lace shows off 4 daddy'_

That wasn't what Louis expected. And he felt bad for even _expecting_ anything at all, porn-looking was one own's business, he knew that. But throughout Harry's entire history, where there was porn videos involved, every video had the same theme.

Some lacked the daddy-kink, but most of them did have that in them, and in every single video, at least one bloke wore lace panties. Like, really thin, pretty and _girly_ ones. That kind you never would get your sister because they looked straight-up hooch-y.

Luckily for Louis, Harry wasn't at home at the time. No, he was out with Ed, probably drinking at his flat and scribbling some songs down that would never see the daylight after being tucked away into one of Ed's many folders. And something started to grow within Louis, an urge, if you could call it that.

He hated the thought of _not being enough for Harry_ , not being able to _please_ him in the greatest way possible. And, if this was something Harry would like to do, then why shouldn't they do it? Louis hadn't thought about it before though, dressing up in lace that is, he must admit that.

But the thought was kinda thrilling after all, made his nerves jump underneath his skin in a way they've never done before. His cheeks felt a little flushed just by seeing the still-image of the pornvideo he had watched, how the lace was perfectly stretched out over the bloke's ass and, to be honest, he already had a girl's arse so why not cover it in lace?

But should he confront Harry about, this? Should he ask him if he wants that, and if so, how should he explain how he knows? " _Yeah I creeped on your browser history because I was looking for your birthday present_ " , even in Louis' ears did that sound creepy, and if not above all, weird. So what was he supposed to do? Should he just by a pair of knickers and show up in bed and yell 'Daddy' on top of his lungs and pray to some god that Harry will just accept that and believe that Louis might've come up with that idea himself.

No he probably should tell him, that he accidentally slipped into some pornos Harry had watched and he wanted to politely ask if he wanted to cover Louis' bum in lace and have him call Harry daddy. He probably should.

*~*

But Louis didn't. Nope. Instead, he went with his other plan, and bought a pair of black, lace knickers. Very pretty and dainty, couldn't argue with that. The whole backside was covered in lace, pattern of small, petite flowers and left almost nothing to imagination. The front was a bit tight, he did after all have a cock and not a vagina, and there was lace in the front to with the same pattern. They hung a bit low on his hips, leaving his cock to almost poke out over the thin waistband, but it didn't matter. He almost felt like one of those twinks in that video, inspected his arse thoroughly in the full-body mirror in their bedroom. It did look like a girl's arse, the swell of it was almost ridiculous. But he looked good, and he certainly hoped Harry would think so too, that now Louis was pretty enough for him now.

So that left the other problem, now that the lace-knickers-part of the plan was taken care of, how would he show his new addition to the underwear drawer in the best way possible? He'd thought about just undressing in front of Harry, and let him take him or not, but that seemed like pushing it in his face. He wanted it almost to seem like Louis also had taken the initiative on this kink, cause that's what it was. A lace kink, which, both Louis and Harry had now developed quite good without the other one knowing about it. Well, Louis knew about Harry.

However, he had come up with a plan, a rather good one Louis thought.

*~*

It was afternoon, Harry had just come home from somewhere Louis couldn't remember, he had his pretty little head filled with other things. More, important things.

Louis sat in the kitchen, flipping mindlessly through some boring magazine when Harry entered the kitchen.

"Hi babe", Louis greeted happily.  
"Hi", Harry answered and pressed a quick peck onto Louis lips before he walked into the bathroom. Louis leaned back in his seat, body taut since _that_ was the beginning of his plan. Harry walking into the bathroom, that is.

"Lou?"

The sound echoed on the clinker walls in the bathroom.  
"What?" Louis yelled back, fiddled nervously with his fingers that he had intertwined in his lap. What if this didn't work?  
"Can you come in here? Please?"

Louis obeyed immediately, tried to hide his excitement as he walked into the bathroom only to find Harry with deep creases in his forehead. Louis shot up his eyebrows, as if to say 'What is it?'.  
"Didn't I ask you to take out the wash before I left?" Harry sounded exasperated, sighed at the end of the sentence.  
"Oh", Louis breathed out.  
"Yeah _'Oh'_. Now the whole thing will smell like wet dog or something!" Harry exclaimed with his voice dripping with obvious annoyance, sighed deeply once again. He muttered something unintelligible while shaking his head, Louis didn't catch any of it.  
"'M sorry", Louis began, before adding, "Daddy."

He said it quietly, but unlike Louis Harry _did_ catch that. And he froze. He had been looking at the washing machine throughout the entire conversation, but now he slowly met Louis eyes, who had clasped his hands behind his back and cheeks was starting to bloom red.

"What", Harry cut himself off and cleared his throat, "What did you say?"  
"I said I was sorry", Louis widened his eyes, tried to look as innocent as possible, _"Daddy."_

Harry's mouth slackened, left his lips parted as he struggled to breathe. Did Louis just say that? Did he just call him _Daddy?_ Fucking hell, all he could hear in his head was how literally every single drop of blood in his body practically rushed to fatten up his cock in his jeans, who started to feel abnormally tight around the crotch area.

"I - Fuck", he said on an exhale, watched as Louis eyes flickered down at the obvious erection he was sporting.  
"'M so sorry for, for being bad and not do as I was told", Louis murmured at him. This was going way better than Louis had imagined.

Harry's cock twitched, _god,_ this was too good to be true. He tried to gather his thoughts, concluded that Louis apparently shared the same kink as he did. _Shit._ He'd never thought this would come true, to be honest. And he would've been fine with it, their sex life was a ten out of ten with or without, _this._ He composed himself somewhat, figured out a coherent sentence.

"You know what happens when you don't do as you're told, right?"

And Harry was still testing this out, cause he wasn't sure yet that Louis indeed wanted this whole thing, and he didn't want to mess anything up now. Now that he had Louis right there, calling him daddy without any encouragement from Harry what so ever. The painful erection became even more painful.  
  
Louis nodded frantically at his question, "Yes daddy".  
"Tell daddy what happens", was what Harry decided on to say, wanting to find out whether or not they actually were on the same wavelength, or if Louis expected something else.  
"They get punished, daddy", Louis said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and okay, they were on the same wavelength now.

"That's right baby, they do", Harry confirmed and straightened his posture, letting Louis know that _he's_ the one in charge.  
"So what are you going to do to me?" Louis blinked his eyes, wanted to squirm underneath Harry's intense gaze.

Harry cleared his throat, for some reason it felt thick with saliva.  
"You're gonna go to our bedroom, lay on the bed with that pretty little bum up in the air and wait for Daddy, sounds good, baby boy?"

Louis nodded again, nodded so violently that his head threatened to snap off his neck.  
"Yes", he breathed out.  
"Yes who?" Harry asked almost hesitantly, not quite sure yet where the line was drawn between them. Louis swallowed, cursed himself for forgetting.

"Yes Daddy"

Harry hummed in approval, "Good boy, now, off you go", and Louis immediately complied and with a quiet ' _Yes Daddy_ ' he left the bathroom in a hurry. Harry couldn't contain a smile, this was finally happening. His stomach felt funny, ticklish almost, as he watched Louis leave the bathroom. He wanted to wait a couple of minutes, just so Louis could get ready but most of all to comprehend with all that was happening. Louis called him Daddy, and was totally in on the fact that Harry would punish him for being bad. God.

Harry left the bathroom, walked hurriedly to their bedroom. He'd expected Louis with his bum high in the air, yes, but not a bum covered in lace. Definitely not.  
He had opened the door slowly, made himself present for Louis, but he stopped breathing as soon as he laid eyes on his gorgeous bum covered with black, thin lace.

 _"Da_ ddy"

Louis moaned, writhed on the bed so beautifully Harry almost teared up. Harry approached him slowly, his jaw was probably hanging and eyes wide but he couldn't help it, couldn't tear his eyes of Louis' bum.

He'd always know Louis had quite a feminine bum, round and firm and most of all it was really _plush_. Maybe that was the main reason he had this kink from the beginning, maybe that was why he had fantasized about Louis in pretty knickers, pretty thongs, showing off his greatest asset. Maybe. And now that it was right there, in front of his eyes within reach for him, his mouth went dry while his cock was twitching in his jeans.

Right, shit, his jeans. He unbuttoned them fast, tugged them off and carelessly left them on the floor, eyes still locked on Louis, who was already naked, except for the knickers of course. The tanned skin stood out drastically from the white bedspreads, and the black knickers fitted perfectly, clung tightly onto the firm flesh, like a second skin. He pulled off his shirt, leaving them both in their underwear.

"God you're so pretty baby, you bought those for me? Really pretty baby boy", Harry praised, kneeled on the space between Louis and the end of their bed. His hands carefully enveloped both of Louis' arsecheeks in each hand, kneaded it gently.

"Yes Daddy, bought them for you, wanted to be pretty for you", Louis responded after a second, eyes rolling back at Harry's gentle touch.  
"Mm you are pretty, my pretty boy aren't you?"  
"Yes, Daddy's pretty boy", Louis agreed hastily.  
"'S a shame I have to punish you then", and fuck, Louis had almost forgotten about that. Harry stroked the skin, caressing it, fingers grazing underneath the thin lace that barely covered his bum.

"Yeah, yeah punish me Daddy, 've been bad, very bad"

And Harry never thought those words would ever spur him on the way they did, and he had to swallow thickly as he worked out something coherent to say.  
"How about I spank you baby? You think that'll do as a punishment? Hm?" Harry pondered, leaned down to press a single, chaste kiss on Louis' left arsecheek.  
"Yeah spank me, please Daddy, _please_ , 've been so bad"  
"Yes you have, you're such a bad boy, gonna make that ass all red and nice for Daddy now" , Harry purred as he raised his hand up before bringing down hard, the loud smack covered the small whimper Louis let out.

Nothing appeared on his arsecheek yet though, so Harry delivered another hard smack against the same cheek and watched amusedly how it jiggled underneath his touch. Now Louis whimper echoed through the room, wiggled his bum closer to Harry who took it as an invitation to continue.

_Smack._

The third smack was on the other arsecheek, and Harry wanted to make it tint so sinfully red as the other one, leaving it throbbing and pulsing when he was done.  
"You okay, baby?", Harry just had to check with Louis, if he was alright with this.

Sure they had been kinky before, tied each other up and all that, but spanking had never really been brought up like this. They could've smacked each other lightly once or twice, being so into the moment when they fucked that they never really understood that they were doing it, but now, now it was all _about_ spanking, about punishing Louis.

"Yeah, Daddy, 'M okay, go on, _please_ Daddy", Louis babbled from where his head was hid in his arms that was folded underneath his chin. Harry swallowed down a lot of saliva, seemed to produce a lot of that now, and continued to _punish_ Louis. He didn't count the smacks, just observed how the skin turned more and more heated, redder and he almost heard how Louis' blood pumped much faster now, arousal clearly being the reason why. Louis felt how his skin was burning, how it felt like someone was pinching his tender cheeks and it felt surprisingly good. Not that he would let Harry acknowledge that, this was after all a punishment.

"I think that's enough baby", Harry murmured as he smacked him one last time. He let his hand stay on the cheek he had slapped, felt Louis' pulse crawling under his skin,  _gosh_ , he'd never thought this could be so _hot._  
"Was I good, Daddy?" , Louis asked weakly from inside his sheltering embrace from his arms. And Harry beamed at that, wondered how Louis could even think that he was any _lesser_ than good.

"Baby you were so good, 'M gonna take care of you now, yeah? Would'ya like that baby?"

Harry pushed a very pliant Louis down on the bed through a firm hand on Louis' back, made Louis laid flat on the bed and arms besides him.  
Louis remembered Harry's question, and murmured through his dazed state,  
"Yes Daddy, please"

Harry pressed a quick kiss onto the middle of Louis' spine, the skin already slightly damp just from the spanking. Harry scrambled off the bed, went over to their drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube they stocked there. He moved back to the bed in a hurry, nudged Louis' thighs apart so that he could settle himself between them. The knickers was still on, and Harry wondered if he could finger Louis without taking them off. He'd give it a try at least.

He loomed over Louis, who turned his face sideways so that Harry could kiss his cheek.  
"You're so good baby", Harry cooed as he pressed feather-light kisses from Louis' cheek to his earlobe and took it swiftly between his teeth, "'M gonna finger you now baby, don't forget to be loud baby, you know I love that".

Louis nodded against the sheet, not capable of getting any words out now that he was so close to getting fucked, squirmed in anticipation when Harry's hot breath left his ear in order to move down and laid between his thighs. Harry's breath was now fanning over his bum instead, and Harry hooked his index finger into the seam of the knickers, pulled them sideways and kept them there. Louis' bum was still red and hot, looked all apple-rosy with Harry's hand prints beautifully shaped on them.

Harry separated the two cheeks, listening for Louis' whimpering as the cool air hit his rim. The puckered skin looked tantalizing, the pink flesh made Harry's mouth watered as he poked his tongue out to gingerly lick around the rim. Louis tensed up for a second, Harry's actions took him by surprise but he relaxed as soon as the licking became slower and more deliberated.

Harry wanted to taste, he'd always like rimming and Louis always tasted so good. But maybe it was the noises Harry appreciated the most, the soft, low mewls that Louis just couldn't contain as Harry's tongue played around the sensitive skin, or nudged gently against his hole, just waiting for the resistance to go away and let the tight heat surround it. Sometimes he pushed back, met Harry's thrusts weakly, and sometimes he just couldn't, let Harry do all the work and just enjoyed it the best as he could.

He twitched as a slick, long finger was being pressed inside him, slid easily due to all the spit Harry provided. It was soon joined by another of Harry's long fingers, the two of them stretched him out pleasantly but without prodding against his prostate. He grew impatient, ground his ass back onto Harry's fingers, silently begging for more. That obviously wasn't going to cut it.

"Use your voice baby, wanted you too, 'member?" Harry's tongue left his wet rim for only a few seconds to remind him of that, and Louis swallowed before he could answer.  
"One more, please, please Ha- _Daddy_ , one more, I c'n take it"

And the lace of the knickers chafed uncomfortably against his hand but Louis' sounded so absolutely wrecked that Harry very obediently pushed in a third finger and now Louis hissed at the tiny burn that it caused. Harry scissored them as well as he possibly could, the unbelievable heat from Louis' inside made his head a bit giddy, knowing that he would be in there soon enough. Louis panted against the sheet, didn't know what he was doing until he heard himself chanting 'Daddy' quietly but not quiet enough, felt Harry's soft lips pressed against his bum, who was still radiating heat from all the spanking.

Harry's fingers slipped out of him, watched mesmerized as Louis' hole clenched around nothing.  
"Turn around baby", Harry ordered. Louis' took a breath or two, before on unsteady arms shuffled around so that he laid on his back. Harry was standing on the floor, pulled of his boxers before returning between Louis' legs.  
"These are very pretty baby, but I must take them off so I can fuck you, m'kay baby boy?" Harry didn't quite wait for Louis' to agree on that, just hooked his finger in the thin waistband and pulled them down, "Hips up baby", he commanded and Louis' complied easy as ever. Harry held the knickers up in front of his face, concluded that they in fact were really pretty, almost thought it was a huge shame to have to take them off.  
  
"Do you like them Daddy?" Louis asked bravely as Harry placed them on the nightstand. He treated them much better than the rest of their clothing.  
Harry hummed and nodded, "Yes baby, they're just as pretty as you are". A faint red colour spread on Louis' cheeks, Harry's hand immediately being there and caressed it. All this awkwardness had seemed to disappear along the way, although Harry would love to know what on earth brought this whole 'Daddy-thing' up. Not to mention the knickers.

But that could wait, Harry had a boy to fuck. He crept closer to Louis' groin, pulled his thighs even further apart and with a steady grip around the base of his cock he placed it just at Louis' entrance.  
"You okay baby?" He murmured just to be safe, and Louis nodded vehemently before he remembered Harry wanted him to talk.  
"Yes Daddy, 'M ready, c'mon, please"  
Harry nodded once, quick and sharp before he pushed the head of his throbbing cock inside. The slick heat made him gasp, steadied his hand on the bed next to Louis' waist so that he leaned slightly over Louis in the process. Once his hips was pressed up against Louis' bum, he loomed over Louis without pulling out nor going deeper, simply changed his position so that he could kiss his pretty boy at the same time he was pounding into him.

Louis adjusted quickly, curled his fingers in Harry's hair as he came to hover above him.  
"You can move now Daddy", Louis whispered out into the short distance between them, and when Harry was on his way to close the gap, he pulled out. As their lips connected he slammed right back in, delighted by the soft moan Louis let out in their mouths. He felt Louis' harsh, short breaths through his nose as they kissed, reached out blindly and tried to grasp Louis' hands in his own. He found them, and even though they were sweaty and moist, he intertwined their fingers and pinned his wrists down in the mattress next to their heads, centered all his weight onto them as he kept on thrusting into Louis with great force.

He wasn't afraid of going hard or rough, they've done that before, so nothing was really stopping him form pounding into the tightness that Louis always seemed to have. They could've fucked twice and still, when they went for the third time, Louis'd be as tight as a virgin. Something Harry much appreciated.

A string of curse words left Louis' lips, filled the thick air in the room. They got abruptly interrupted when Harry's cock merely grazed against Louis' prostate, who immediately choked up a whimper, struggled to breathe underneath Harry's body weight. His fingers clutched tighter around Harry's, who lifted himself up which caused their laced up hands to sink deeper into the mattress.

"Fuck Daddy, so, so - _so good,_ fuck"

Louis knew he wasn't making any sense, not now, not _ever_ when he was in this state. But this whole Daddy-thing made him feel even dirtier, made his cheeks almost burn at the humiliation of acting so _submissive_. He wasn't usually submissive, quite the opposite sometimes really. He liked to make Harry beg for him, starve him from any kind of touch and then watch him hungrily take anything that was given to him. So this was good, _so_ , so good, being the one taken care of and he made Harry happy. And that itself made Louis feel happy.

"You're so good baby boy, gonna cum? Huh? Gonna cum from my cock, yeah?" Harry panted the words out, their breath mingled into the space between them. Louis felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, felt like he was peeking down the abyss and danced along the edge of the cliff, being so close to seeing stars and white and whatever the sweet bliss provided him.  
"Uh-huh, daddy" Louis was being careful not to forget to call him Daddy, even though his mind was foggy with the feeling of his orgasm creeping down his abdomen, he still _wanted_ , he still _needed_ to be good for Harry. Be exceptionally good for him, know that Louis _was_ the best for him, always wanted to please him no matter what.

"Oh fuck", Louis cried out, high-pitched and shamelessly when Harry's cock prodded against his prostate with _every goddamn_ thrust. It felt so good, his eyes rolled back in his head just out of pleasure and missed the quick, smug smile Harry made. The younger boy leaned down again, mouthed hotly against Louis' damp neck.  
"So fucking good baby. You're gonna make me cum, gonna make Daddy cum so hard", and if that didn't make Louis' skin quiver and tingle. It most certainly did.

Louis hands grasped around Harry's torso, fingernails dug into the tender skin but Harry didn't feel it at all. His mind was all _LouisLouisLouis,_ with a tiny bit of _HolyFuckImGonnaCum_ and that was pretty much it. Underneath his lower abs, the familiar taut feeling began to spread, thrust became much more sloppier and uncoordinated than before.  
"Gonna cum baby, c'mon now, cum for be pretty boy", Harry sounded weak and out-worn but Louis did obey however. And just like that he was gone.

The sweet, wonderful, _aching_ release hit him hard. His body was flushed against Harry's, causing the thick, white cum to spill in between their stomachs. Not that he cared for that matter, no he was long gone. The nails that dug onto Harry's back tightened, dug even deeper for a couple of seconds until his hands slackened and dropped to his sides. Though it was sure there was clear and visible marks after them. His breath stopped when he was pushed over the cliff, he was most certain his lung actually stopped breathing for real. His eyes froze as the dim of blissfulness washed over him instead. He felt his head being shifted, his eyes suddenly met green ones, equally lost into each other as he felt the warmth fill up his inside.

Harry felt just as gone as Louis. He adjusted Louis' head so that their gaze was locked, even if none of them really could appreciate it fully. When the first streaks of his release was being shot inside of Louis, he was gone, gone and away. He does still somehow recall the cerulean blue before his eyes when he continues to drift off onto cloud nine, does remember how it seems like they both could fit easily up there. And somewhere in his heart, he likes to think they're both at the same place.

His curls stuck to Louis' forehead as he pressed them together, green still observed blue, slowly but surely they both drifted back to each other. Their lips touched, their noses were pressed beside each other, their chests were both heaving, rising up and down in a pace that begins to slow down. He's still unpleasantly inside Louis, the soft walls of _Louis_  was still surrounding his softening cock. He found the decency to pull out, somewhat shaky and unsteady, heard the tiny winces Louis' made in protest.

He slumps down on the space between Louis, his breath is no longer so utterly ragged as it was before. Louis' eyes are closed, his mouth parted and greedily sucked in whatever air he could.  
"Are you okay?" Harry murmured from where he laid, reached out his hand to intertwine it with Louis'.  
"Yeah I - Yeah. Just. Fuck." _So much for being coherent_ , Louis thought.  
"I know baby, you were so good I don't even know what to say", Harry tugs slightly at Louis' arms he's holding onto, "C'mere, cuddle me". And well, Louis would be an idiot to refuse him that.

He shuffles into Harry's open arms, intertwined their legs, their fingers and mouths. He kissed him lazily, almost tried to drain him off whatever energy he had left, and frankly, Harry was okay with that. But they're both to giddy to kiss like _that_ for longer than a minute or two, and when they pulled apart, Louis was blushing.  
"Was this okay? I mean, was it weird? Did I make it weird?" He rambles, the blush crawled further down his chest and Harry can't help but to chuckle. Louis felt his heart drop at that.  
"Baby you were absolute perfect. I - How did you even know? We've never spoken about, about _this_."

Louis can't look at Harry when he's answering, just crawled deeper into Harry's welcoming chest and inhales the scent of sex, sweat and Harry before he awkwardly cleared his throat.  
"Promise you won't be mad", he pleaded, Harry's skin felt so cool against his cheeks.  
"After this? How could I ever be mad at you baby, don't be ridiculous", Harry scolded gently, wrapped his arms around Louis' even tighter.  
"I might have, like, come across some porn you watched? And like, I didn't _mean_ to but I was doing some birthday-shopping and I went to delete my history and there they were. I didn't mean to. I just felt so curious and like. I wanted to try it."

Louis felt his lungs tighten, drew in deep breath while Harry gently disentangled Louis' from his chest and tilted his chin upwards so he could see him. But Louis kept his eyes of off Harry's, locked them somewhere on Harry's cheek instead.  
"'M sorry", he whispered, felt the tears stung behind his eyes and just wanted to curl back into Harry's chest, into safety again.  
"No baby, it's okay", and Louis' eyes flickered to Harry's as soon as the word left his lips. "It's okay really. Just. Didn't think you'd find out like that 's all."  
"You sure it's okay? 'Cause you can be like, mad at me or something, it's totally understandable", Louis offers quietly.  
"No, baby, no. Why would I be mad? I got you in lace, didn't I? That kinda makes up for everything", Harry smirked.  
"You sure?", Louis voice is still so small and Harry really don't get it.  
" _Hundred percent_ sure Lou, I promise you. C'mon, cuddle me now"  
"But -"  
" _No_ buts! C'mon, closer love, startin' to feel a bit cold here without you."

And with that, Harry pulled Louis impossibly close to him, almost felt like they melted together. And if they did, Louis doesn't think he'd mind. Much.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo  
> first attempt at daddy!kink, and i love it!  
> others daddy!kink that is, not necessarily mine. 
> 
> well hope you enjoyed, everything is kindly appreciated! 
> 
> my [tumblr](http://huntheygay.tumblr.com/) there,  
> so see ya, 
> 
> and oh, happy late new year! :)


End file.
